


Comme on brise un étalon

by Berylia



Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny
Genre: M/M, incest is Amber's favourite occupation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berylia/pseuds/Berylia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il n'est rien de plus difficile que de dresser un animal brisé par l'homme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comme on brise un étalon

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai utilisé le vocabulaire de la fauconnerie et de la vénerie de manière très très lourde, mais heureusement notre ami le dictionnaire est là.

Le bruit retentit dans la forêt comme un coup de tonnerre. Julian hâta le pas. Il savait qu’aucun ennemi n’aurait pu pénétrer en Arden sans qu’il en soit averti mais il se pressa malgré tout. Lorsqu’il pénétra dans la tente il trouva Trevor en train de ramasser le plus rapidement possible les éclats de céramique, sa bouche était rouge de sang et la trace sombre du coup était marquée sur sa joue. Caine était de l’autre côté de la pièce, presque contre la toile, rigide, les bras croisés, regardant un point inexistant par-dessus leurs têtes. L’ennemi était déjà parmi eux.

Julian réprima un soupir.

— Tu peux nous laisser Trevor, va boire prendre un verre avec ceux de la deuxième garde.

— Oui, seigneur Julian.

Le ranger balaya les éclats, s’inclina et prit la fuite, laissant retomber derrière lui le pan de tente qui les isolait de l’extérieur.

— Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça Julian.

Caine avait explosé, criant à lui seul comme la meute en chasse.

— Je vais devenir fou avant la fin du mois.

— Calme-toi.

Il avança vers son frère, les mains le long du corps, s’arrêtant à bonne distance de lui mais gardant les yeux braqués sur son visage.

— J’étais en train de regarder ton vase quand ton imbécile de page m’a touché.

Il ne le détrompa pas sur les fonctions de Trevor et se contenta d’assentir.

— J’avais deviné.

— Ça ne peut pas durer, Julian.

Il prit la parole doucement, comme lorsqu’il affaitait ses faucons.

— Nous en avons déjà parlé, Caine, une thérapie…

— Je n’irais pas en thérapie !

Le rugissement avait été accompagné de mains sur ses épaules qui l’avaient repoussé, manquant de le faire tomber, le forçant à reculer. Mais il garda son calme, reprenant position alors que la poitrine de son frère se soulevait à un rythme erratique, malade.

— Tu l’as dit toi-même, tu ne peux plus fonctionner normalement. Tu as besoin de te faire soigner.

Ces mots lui écorchaient la bouche, cette situation lui lacérait le cœur mais il avait raison et admettre qu’il y avait un problème était le premier pas vers la guérison. Il n’était peut-être pas resté longtemps en compagnie du docteur que leur père avait ramené en Ambre, un certain monsieur Jung, mais il en avait retenu assez pour savoir ça.

— Non. Non.

Les cheveux de Caine volaient rageusement autour de sa tête.

— Pas de thérapie. J’ai besoin de toi, Julian.

Il sentit les deux mains hâlées trembler lorsqu’elles prirent la sienne, mais elles ne la lâchèrent pas, la ramenant entre eux, créant une connexion.

— J’ai besoin de toi, Julian.

Il ouvrit la bouche. Sa gorge était sèche. Il força les mots à passer, tentant de garder son calme alors que son cœur battait à toute allure.

— Co… Comment ? Je ne suis pas médecin, ou shaman, ou exorciste, Caine. Je ne peux pas t’aider.

Les yeux noirs, hantés s’accrochèrent aux siens et le cœur de Julian se serra, jamais il ne l’avait vu ainsi, il ne pouvait pas le supporter.

— Je veux que ce soit toi. 

Les mains brunes, toujours chaudes écrasèrent la sienne alors que la voix brisée du Gardien des Mers du Nord s’élevait.

— Tu es le seul dont le contact ne me fait pas hurler.

Il aurait donné le trône, la couronne et le sceptre pour tuer ces bâtards. Et sa vie pour que rien de tout ça ne soit jamais arrivé.

— Tu es bon avec les animaux, Julian. 

Il avait relevé la tête, levant avec une arrogance qui n’appartenait qu’aux fils d’Obéron, son menton.

— Je veux que tu me brises. Comme tu ferais d’un jeune étalon pour le mettre au travail.

Il n’avait aucun mot. Pour répondre, pour comprendre, pour décrire cet enfer qui glaçait son cœur.

—Tu ne peux pas…

— Ne m’oblige pas à m’humilier à nouveau devant toi.

La voix était sèche et tendue.

Julian ferma les yeux.

Il poussa un long soupir. Il connaissait son frère, il savait qu’il ne réussirait jamais à le faire bouger de ses positions. S’il le lui refusait il n’en parlerait jamais plus mais il refuserait aussi toute autre solution. Il devait au moins essayer…

Jamais aucun animal ne lui avait résisté, contrairement à ses frères il restait toujours patient et égal à lui-même.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux il était à nouveau maître de lui-même.

— Première règle : les animaux ne parlent pas. Si quelque chose ne va pas tu me dis non mais c’est tout. Deuxième règle : les animaux ne mentent pas. Si quelque chose te plait tu le laisses voir. Troisième règle : je suis le maître. Tu l’acceptes et c’est tout.

Sa voix était glaciale et le regard de Caine était calme. 

— J’accepte frère.

— Bien. 

Il lâcha les mains, rangeant les siennes dans son dos.

— Dans ma chambre.

Il resta immobile, le regardant lui obéir après un moment d’hésitation. Mais il obéit.

Il le suivit et ses mains ne tremblaient plus lorsqu’il commença à déboucler son armure avec la force tranquille de l’habitude.

— Déshabille-toi et mets-toi sur le lit.

Sa voix était calme et posée, douce comme toujours lorsqu’il apprenait à ses montures ou à ses chiens.

Il finit de retirer son armure, la rangeant à sa place avant de se retourner. Caine était nu et sur le lit. Il n’était pas allongé, mais il était sur le lit.

Il ouvrit le pot d’onguent, l’odeur des plantes médicinales envahissant la tente.

— Allonge-toi.

Il plongea la main dans le bocal et commença à réchauffer la crème entre ses mains.

— Regarde-moi.

Il s’assit au bord du lit et les yeux noirs le suivirent, s’accrochant aux siens alors que les mains se posaient sur sa peau nue. Il sentit le corps hâlé tressaillir sous ses paumes mais il les fit glisser sur les épaules, appliquant assez de pression pour le presser contre le matelas. Il vit la panique naître dans les pupilles sombres. Il relâcha la pression, éloignant ses mains, reprenant plus de baume pour le réchauffer à nouveau.

Il revint à l’assaut, chassant de droit, reprenant la même technique, patiemment : d’abord la caresse, le massage puis la pression. Au début il n’obtint que crainte et panique. Mais il continua, encore et encore. Jusqu’à ce que la crainte soit moins forte, alors il suivit la pression de caresses, de la récompense d’un grain frais de raisin contre ses lèvres, baudissant comme il le faisait avec ses chiens. Puis il commença à grogner de satisfaction et il arrêta.

— C’est bien. Veux-tu boire ?

Caine acquiesça et il se leva pour le servir, lui ramenant une coupe et remettant de la pommade sur ses mains.

Il surprit Caine, la coupe aux lèvres, posant à nouveau ses mains sur ses épaules et le poussant sur le matelas. Il rencontra un éclair de résistance, de lutte, mais il disparut et le corps se plia à sa volonté.

— Bien.

Il flatta ses flancs, prenant soin de garder ses caresses légères mais plaisantes.

— Je vais continuer, dit-il en prenant soin de regarder son visage.

Caine lui sourit. Il refusa d’y penser.

Il remit plus de liquide sur sa main. Et la posa sur le nerf.

Un éclair passa dans le corps de Caine, comme un spasme douloureux, mais il garda sa prise, immobile, attendant que se calme la tempête. Lorsque les tremblements cessèrent il le lâcha et caressa doucement son ventre.

— C’est bien.

Puis il recommença. Jusqu’à ce que la seule réponse qu’il obtienne soit celle naturelle et saine d’un mâle en âge et en saison.

Il se releva et alla essuyer ses mains. Il se retourna et laissa un soupir tremblant et silencieux lui échapper.

Mais lorsqu’il revint vers lui il était à nouveau impassible.

— A présent tu vas te stimuler jusqu’à l’éjaculation. Mais ma main reste là.

Il reprit son nerf en main et fixa à nouveau son visage. Il y eut encore un instant d’attente, une hésitation si contre-nature. Puis une main brûlante se posa sur la sienne et la força à se mouvoir.

Il s’accrocha à ses yeux noirs, la respiration était rapide, mais pas anormale, il n’avait pas besoin de surveiller son corps, de regarder sa bouche s’ouvrir aux halètements de plaisir. Il ne le supporterait pas.

Il le sentait trembler sous sa main, la peau douce frottant contre sa paume, quelques gouttes de semence glissant contre son pouce. Heureusement qu’il le tenait car il se sentait tressaillir. Il se mordit la lèvre pour tenter de calmer ce corps qui le trahissait.

Il l’entendit jouir, les bramements qui déchirèrent l’air alors que tout son corps se tendait et que le liquide chaud retombait sur sa main. Il le relâcha, se détournant pour aller chercher un linge.

— Essuie-toi.

Caine lui obéit, son habituel sourire à nouveau sur le visage.

Il alla laver ses mains dans une bassine d’eau tiède, laissant les tremblements disparaître dans la pureté du liquide.

— Mets-toi à genoux.

Il alla chercher les longes de cuir qu’il gardait avec l’équipement de fauconnerie. Lorsqu’il revint son frère lui avait obéit.

— Tourne-toi et pose les mains contre l’un des montants.

Il vit l’hésitation arrêter le corps tanné par le soleil, et il patienta. Son frère finit par lui obéir, se détournant, accrochant le montant dur et solide. Il s’approcha, les liens de cuir à la main.

— Je vais t’armer.

Les mains larges et puissantes se contractèrent sur le bois, les jointures blanchissant sous la force et un moment il craignit pour le montant, mais il se tut, laissant son frère se calmer ou se rebeller, se contentant d’être là, calme et impassible, patient.

— Vas-y.

Les mains étaient toujours crispées mais Caine avait relevé la tête et, tendu et décidé le regardait.

— Bien.

Il se rapprocha et noua un jet autour d’un premier poignet. Les spasmes commencèrent très doucement puis remontèrent le long de son corps, mais la mâchoire de Caine se serra et il se tendit, luttant contre les tremblements.

Il resta là, ne serrant pas plus mais ne défaisant pas non plus la longe qui enserrait simplement le poignet. Il le regarda se cabrer, lutter contre la laisse, s’ébrouer et finalement accepter la bride. Lorsqu’il estima qu’il était assez calme il noua un autre lien sur le deuxième poignet.

Il le laissa reprendre son souffle et s’ébrouer presque instinctivement, plaçant sa main sur son eschine, rebaudissant. 

Enfin il attacha les jets aux montants de bois, restreignant ses mouvements pour de bon. Bien sûr c’était dérisoire, il suffirait que Caine le veuille pour briser le cuir et même faire voler en éclat le bois du lit. Mais c’était le geste qui comptait. 

Lorsque sa respiration redevint régulière il lâcha les laisses et se plaça hors de vue. Il regarda Caine se contorsionner, à nouveau paniqué mais resta dans son angle mort, sans un bruit. La peur reflua et il s’avança à nouveau, dans son dos. Il passa son doigt ganté de cuir sur l’échine et le vit trembler et mordre ses lèvres pour ne pas geindre de peur. Il recommença, le gant de fauconnerie lourd sur sa main, froid sur la peau douce du cimier. Il serra les dents en voyant les marques qui avaient été laissées sur le vélin de son dos, mais il continua, à un rythme lent et régulier jusqu’à ce qu’il s’habitue à sa main sur lui. Il rompit le contact.

— Ecarte les jambes.

Il regarda le frisson parcourir son dos et vit tous ses muscles se tendre alors qu’il serrait le bois entre ses mains. Il resta là, le fixant tandis qu’il forçait tous ses muscles à se détendre, à se calmer. Il entendit chacune des longues inspirations qu’il prenait. Jusqu’à ce qu’enfin il se plie à son ordre.

— C’est bien.

Il flatta sa croupe de sa main nue et apaisa les tremblements par ses caresses.

Il enduisit ses doigts d’huile précautionneusement alors que son autre main maintenait le contact et la confiance.

— Détends-toi.

Bien sûr le conseil eut l’effet contraire, il ne s’attendait pas à moins mais il préférait ne pas le prendre par surprise et attendit donc qu’il regagne le contrôle de son corps. Alors seulement il se permit de glisser et de commencer à caresser et huiler son anus. Bien sûr les tremblements reprirent immédiatement et il sentit les muscles se resserrer contre lui. Il patienta, et reprit ses soins quand il put. Le temps passa lentement alors qu’il l’habituait à la présence et la chaleur de sa main.

Il le pénétra très lentement, ressortant presque aussitôt avant de recommencer puis de ne plus le faire pendant un temps. Il le sentait se contracter et se relâcher contre lui, trembler ou se tendre. Et sa chaleur cette incroyable chaleur étroite…

Il secoua la tête, retournant à ses gestes minutieux et méthodiques. Lorsqu’enfin il l’eut pénétré entièrement il resta immobile, se surprenant à retenir bêtement sa respiration. Immobile, le laissant le sentir en lui, prendre conscience, se soumettre. Lorsqu’il estima que ce fut assez il se retira. Puis recommença, avec les mêmes gestes, la même lenteur, le même soin. Jusqu’à ce qu’il obtienne des soupirs de contentement. Le nerf entre les jambes était encore au repos mais le plaisir du coït commençait à faire bouger légèrement les hanches alors qu’il restait immobile en lui.

Il augmenta donc la difficulté, insérant un deuxième doigt, le faisant à nouveau se figer de peur, l’obligeant à arrêter le mouvement, à attendre une nouvelle vague de calme.

Il continua inlassablement, le préparant, récupérant un à un les soupirs de plaisir et les mouvements de hanches, puis enfin le réveil du désir et le gonflement rougi du nerf, l’impatience du mâle enfin en saison. 

Il faisait incroyablement chaud. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il travaillait Caine, quelque part il savait qu’il y avait longtemps, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser au repos avant d’avoir fini cette partie là, sinon tout son travail n’aurait servi à rien et il lui faudrait tout recommencer un autre jour.

— Tu es prêt. 

Il délaça ses chausses et laissa l’huile glisser sur son sexe. Il s’efforça de détourner le regard, de penser à ce qu’il devait faire, à la meilleure manière de procéder, à compartimenter les tâches pour ne surtout pas voir l’immensité de ce qu’il s’apprêtait à commettre.

Il posa les mains sur les fesses et les sentit bouger contre lui, mais le nerf était toujours noué par le désir et la tension des muscles sous ses doigts ne semblait pas due à la peur. Il se positionna contre lui et s’il y eut un spasme, il cessa vite de se contracter.

— C’est bien, appuya-t-il comme il le faisait avec ses chiens.

Il le pénétra lentement, précautionneusement, comme il l’avait déjà fait avec ses doigts, lui laissant tout le temps de s’habituer, de se détendre, de ne plus prendre que le plaisir. Il ignora la brûlure du plaisir tout autour de lui et mordit dans sa lèvre jusqu’à ce que ses dents percent au sang. Quand il fut au bout du chemin il laissa ses mains vérifier qu’il n’avait pas défait tout son œuvre, mais non, il était toujours excité. Il se retira aussi lentement qu’il l’avait pénétré et prit sur lui de ne pas hurler quand il le sentit se contracter pour l’empêcher de ressortir.

Non, il ne devait pas y penser.

Il replongea en lui, toujours aussi précautionneusement, retenant ses hanches pour l’empêcher de forcer le rythme. Quand il fut à nouveau pressé complètement contre lui il laissa ses mains passer sur son corps, à la recherche des endroits qui pouvaient poser problème. Mais il n’en trouva aucun, au contraire, ses caresses provoquaient de saines réactions et lorsqu’il se saisit du nerf il le sentit se contracter et ruer contre lui.

— C’est bien.

Il réaffirma sa prise et se remit à bouger à un rythme plus rapide et d’une amplitude plus courte. Il évita soigneusement la prostate, il ne lui était d’aucune utilité de le laisser finir si vite, mieux valait faire durer le plaisir pour qu’il en garde une impression plus profonde et qui perdurerait. Les soupirs s’étaient mués en halètements et quelques interjections les parsemaient mais il veillait à ne pas y prêter attention, concentré sur sa tâche, sur la répétition régulière du mouvement, sur l’état de contentement du corps contre le sien.

Il se retira, ce qui fit naître un gémissement sonore.

— Retourne-toi.

Détaché, il le contempla alors qu’il luttait contre les longes pour tenter de se mettre sur le dos. Il le regarda exposer son ventre, son nerf gorgé de désir, vit comment il écartait les cuisses, plaçant ses pieds autour de lui. Il évita soigneusement son regard, de plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Il posa les mains sur les hanches et les souleva pour le pénétrer à nouveau. Il s’attendait à une résistance, il n’y en eut aucune, au contraire, les jambes s’enroulèrent autour de sa taille le poussant à aller plus vite, plus profond, et cette fois il avait plus de mal à le forcer à rester immobile et obéissant car ses mains avaient naturellement glissé sous ses fesses pour le soutenir et la prise était moindre.

Il sut qu’il était perdu quand il le sentit se contracter d’un seul coup, volant tout son oxygène et sa volonté. Lorsqu’il releva la tête un sourire aveuglant lui répondit avant que les hanches ne se mettent à onduler au rythme de ces contractions. Il s’inclina légèrement et entreprit d’effacer ce sourire de ses lèvres. Le grognement qu’il poussa lorsqu’il toucha sa prostate faillit avoir raison de lui. Il enfonça ses ongles dans la chair ferme et continua à un rythme rapide et aussi régulier que possible.

Les grognements résonnaient autour de lui et il n’arrivait plus à garder son calme et son détachement, il se sentait happé par le plaisir brulant qui étreignait le corps de Caine, par les cuisses qui l’enserraient et ce sexe qui frottait contre son ventre dans d’humides sillons. Il tenta de lutter mais c’était peine perdue, le plaisir chassait de droit, inlassable, l’accouant. 

— Touche-moi… Julian.

Il lui avait interdit de parler, il était le maître, il… Son nom, prononcé sur ce ton par ces lèvres rouges et luisantes de désir. Il voulait l’entendre encore.

Il se saisit de son sexe et donna une violente ruade qui le fit gronder longtemps, grondement qui continua lorsqu’il coordonna les mouvements de sa main et de ses hanches.

Il n’était plus question de calme et de maîtrise, il avait fini de lutter contre le désir, à présent il était aux abois, cherchant désespérément à finir sa course et à se reposer dans la chaleur envahissante, délicieuse qui s’offrait à lui. Son rythme était irrégulier, ses mouvements trop rapides, trop désordonnés, trop passionnés et il sentait le plaisir emporter le corps sous lui, les convulsions de plus en plus nombreuses de la chair autour de lui, la tension dans le sexe qu’il caressait.

— Julian…

Il jouit en prononçant son nom, sa semence chaude se répandant sur sa main, son corps tout entier se tendant contre le sien. Il n’en fallut pas plus pour le faire tomber à sa suite, tremblant, terrassé par le plaisir, complètement perdu hors de lui-même. Il perdit tellement le contrôle qu’il se laissa tomber sur lui, ses jambes refusant de le porter plus avant.

Il se laissa quelques secondes, le visage collé dans l’odeur chaude et musquée de leur coït avant de se reprendre et de se relever. Il força ses jambes à ne pas trembler et alla chercher de quoi bouchonner le corps couvert de sueur et de semence. Après il défit les jets et lui rendit sa liberté.

— C’est fini.

Il ne poussa pas un cri de surprise quand les bras s’emparèrent de lui et le jetèrent sur le lit mais il n’en fut honteusement pas loin.

— Merci.

Cette fois-ci c’était lui qui était coincé sous le corps du marin et son cœur marqua un arrêt quand il lui sourit.

— Ce n’est rien, répondit-il, le plus calmement possible, évitant de bouger, incapable de voir plus loin que l’instant présent et ces mains sur ses épaules.

— Non, ce n’est pas rien.

Le sourire était toujours là mais Caine était sérieux.

Malgré lui, avant qu’il ne puisse s’en empêcher, il leva la main jusqu’à son visage.

— Toujours. Pour toi.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les mots lui avaient échappé ou quelle maladie lui étreignait le cœur et coupait sa respiration que la jouissance aurait dû rendre longue et profonde.

La main hâlée et brunie par les embruns se posa sur la sienne.

— Je sais.

Il le regarda baisser lentement le visage. Il ne le repoussa pas, il ne réagit pas, il le laissa poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et il répondit à son baiser, priant pour que jamais il ne s’arrête, pour que jamais ils ne sortent de cette tente, pour oublier cette fichue guerre et ce maudit trône et Corwin et ses manigances… Rien, juste ce moment, le corps de Caine contre lui, chaud et vivant et à lui, pour toujours.


End file.
